Song Fics
by Bo Leigh
Summary: Random songs that lead me to creating a story about Bones. Hope you enjoy.
1. If You're Reading This Tim McGraw

If You're Reading This - Tim McGraw

Brennan opened her mail. Booth had been gone for a few months. The Rangers had called him back for a tour of Iraq. There were some terrorists in high places that they had gotten information on. Booth was the one person they trusted more than anything with this job. Her heart stopped beating when she found a letter from Booth. He had told her that when he was called by the Rangers that he always wrote a letter to a loved one for just in case he didn't come back. He gave it to whoever his commander was at the time of the mission with the instructions on what to do if he were to go MIA or if he was killed.

Cullen knew what he had to do. The Rangers had called him and told him that there would be someone who would come to him later in the day with Booth's personal belongings. He was also told that there was a note especially for him included with his belongings. Booth told him to give Bones a gun permit and to make sure that she was still able to go out in the field. Cullen knew that Booth wanted Brennan to be protected and that he didn't trust anyone else to do it well enough. Knowing the trouble the doctor could get herself into, it didn't surprise him. Booth also wanted Parker to be able to know of his father as he grew up. He wanted Hodgins to make sure that the boy knew of it and exactly everything that his father's job entailed. Cullen knew that Booth would be in Heaven with his God. Everything was laid out as to his funeral. He wanted to be buried near Brennan's mother.

Cullen had given each of the "Squints" the letters Booth had written to each of them. Hodgins was honored that Booth would want him to make sure that his son knew of his job and exactly what kind of man his father was. There was so much that he would miss now that his father was gone. Angela read hers with tears falling quickly down her cheeks. Booth asked that she take care of Brennan and to make sure that she ate and went home sometimes. He also asked that she made sure that Parker still came to the lab and that he treated women with respect. Zach read his letter with sincere seriousness. He was asked to make sure that Parker learned and made good grades. He also asked that Zack tell his father that he was proud to be a soldier like him and that he wouldn't change a thing. Cam got a letter asking that she never threatened to fire Brennan and that she try to help the young doctor seeing as this was going to be hard for her. Cam realized that the last case she had worked with Booth would probably be the last case that Dr. Brennan worked with the FBI. She hadn't worked on anything but Limbo cases since Booth left.

Booth's family were taking it extremely hard. They had just found out that their oldest son was gone. His father still blamed himself for allowing his son to join the military and he dang sure blamed himself for this. His mother cried and cried and cried. She couldn't believe that her son was gone. Jared, his brother, tried to be strong for his mother and tried to convince his father that it wasn't his fault that Seeley was dead, but he couldn't get his head around it either. His brother was supposed to be invincible. He wasn't supposed to be able to die.

Brennan didn't know how she was going to work with the FBI after this. Booth was finally being laid to rest and she was the only one not crying there. Even Zach had let tears fly loose. She really didn't care if people thought she was cold and unfeeling. She had just lost her best friend and her partner. If she showed emotion now, she would break down. Something she had seldom done. Booth was the only person she would willingly allow to see her when she was showing strong emotions and breaking down. She requested time off from Cam which was given easily. She then said good bye to everyone and went home. Nothing would make her feel better unless Booth was to come back and that couldn't happen. She turned her stereo on with the volume on all the way. It was the one way that she had learned to deal with things. Everything would be better when she woke up in the morning and this was just a dream┘


	2. Story Of A Girl 3 Doors Down

The Story Of A Girl - 3 Doors Down [Yes, I know that someone else sings this song as well. This is the version I've heard.]

She always cried in her apartment safe from everyone that cared about her on that fateful day right before Christmas. She couldn't face what had happened even all these years later. However, this year, someone came to make her smile.

Every time that she started thinking about her parents, she cried. Of course she wouldn't allow anyone to see her. These were the times that most people would have comforted her with lies. How could they do that? They thought it would help her. But it didn't. it hurt her and she got to a point where she would walk around like a zombie on days when she couldn't make herself stop thinking about them.

While she was a child, she had learned to speak her mind. Her parents, oh how she hated thinking of them, taught her to be truthful and always say what she was thinking because it would solve problems. However, they also told her that there was a time to keep your mouth shut. That had been one thing she never mastered.

If you were to look at pictures from when she was a child and then compare them to the ones that had been taken for her recently, she look depressed. She looked disappointed. She looked hurt above all. Although, there were a few with genuine smiles captured as evidence that not all was completely bad.

She had tried to have lasting relationships. One or two, she had thought would last. They didn't. A few of the ones that had been good friends before they became more, seldom talked to her anymore and when they did, all they wanted was to get in her bed. The real friends she had, she had never slept with. She didn't think she ever would. Everything turned out badly after she slept with someone.

When she fell asleep at the lab, she usually woke up in wrinkled clothes. It never failed. And she slept there quite often…

She absolutely hated crying…

Her hair was tousled. It wasn't from love. It was from working all night and wanting to rip out her hair when she couldn't figure something out. However, she always winded up finding it out…eventually.

She was just a girl that didn't know how to move on in life. She wished to be independent and not need anyone to help her through the rough times, but she was beginning to understand that this was a foolish dream.

She always hid from everyone when she was upset. She didn't want them to see her emotions. She thought they showed weakness and it was something she didn't want to portray.

So when Temperance Brennan smiled, everyone that knew her, knew that she was truly happy for that time. They knew it wouldn't last long and they loved her so they wished that she could overcome her parents' disappearance and that she would finally find someone that wouldn't leave her like they did…


	3. When We Die Bowling For Soup

When We Die - Bowling For Soup

Temperance had always gotten up early, but this was just crazy. She had went to bed less than three hours ago. She was up and ready to go. Her brain wouldn't stop thinking about the fight she and her partner had had earlier that day. It was her fault and she knew it. She wanted to fix it, but it still wouldn't be the same between them.

She knew that she should go on and go talk to Booth but her pride wouldn't let her. If she went, they might not be ok seeing as he probably needed a little time to think after what she had said. If Temperance left him alone until tomorrow, they would be fine. The mistake was made and they would be fine--eventually. The time they lost being mad at one another, however, they could never get back.

It had been three years since they had met and neither were the same. They looked different and they acted different. Their views on certain things had even changed--the views that no one else had been able to change, except their partner. The dreams they had had for themselves had been demolished as they grew closer. They never wanted to be split up--that was their worst nightmare. Pictures of each other, among other treasured photographs, cluttered their desks and their homes. For the longest time, they had given up blaming each other for the arguments and they had eventually stopped taking down the pictures during the fights. It hurt too much.

Every time they fought, they knew that they would be fine after a few days. Hell, sometimes it only took a few minutes before they were back to being their nicer selves. Sure, they continued to make their mistakes, but they also fixed them. They hated the time that they couldn't get back with one another.

Booth knew he wasn't alone in the pain from their last bickering session. He had said some things he regretted and he knew that it was the same with her. He was waiting for her to come over so he could apologize and they could go out to the diner. Sid would give them exactly what they needed--and she would steal his French fries.

He absolutely hated their fight. It was one of the worst that they had had in a long time. They would be fine, but this one would take a while. The time that it would take, they could never get back. And that was a huge regret of his. Too much time had already been wasted.

She called him. He answered. They arranged to meet at the diner in a half hour. They left and arrived at the same time.

And with a single look of hurt and regret showing in each others eyes at the diner, they were forgiven and were fine yet again. Everything was good for the night…


	4. Keep On Trying Poco

Keep On Trying - Poco

She was gone again. No matter how many times he had had to save her, he would never get used to it. It took all he could to not kill anyone on a daily basis that touched or especially threatened her. His thoughts drifted back to the gang leader she had beat up. The second he found out that he had put a hit out on his partner, he went to a back alley near where the leader was known to be staying to stake him out. As soon as he strolled bye, Booth had taken his gun, shoved it in his mouth, and made sure that his partner would be fine. He knew he couldn't fail her. Not after two years. Not after she had began opening up to him. Not when she had become his best friend. Not ever.

He had been drinking. Trying to calm himself down was his excuse although he knew it wouldn't work. Nothing would until she was home safe and well. He had tried talking to Max Kennan in order to find her. He had tried calling Russ. No matter what he tried, nothing would allow him to find her. If he didn't find her, Booth knew that he would never forgive himself. He needed her in order to solve cases. He hated to admit it, but he had come to depend on her. If he couldn't find her, he might as well not try to live. Nothing would help him. Ever.

When he had first met the woman he now called Bones, he had thought she was just a 'Squint' that couldn't do anything but spout out rational equations and explanations for things. Over the last two years, she had began to try to humanize what she said. Or at least explain it when he didn't understand. Hell, she had even began to understand pop culture references and understanding the jokes that he made. The most rational person on the 'Squint Squad' had earned an FBI agents respect--to a point where he stood up for her and her team against his own damned boss. He would just have to think like her if he wanted to solve this case. That was the only way he was going to get her home to him. And he'd rot in Hell if he couldn't.

He couldn't cry. He had last night when he was feeling hopeless. Booth knew that Bones would kick his *** for giving up for a moment. She was what kept him going when he began to give up hope. He needed her now more than ever. He went back to the lab to help the rest of the 'Squints'--the only way he knew how to be close to her when she wasn't there.

Booth walked in and was about to yell "Bones" when he remembered that she wasn't there. He never realized how much of a habit it was until she was gone. He just needed her comforting touch. He would put his whole life, his job, everything--except his son and family--on the line to get her back safely. He would die for her. He just had to keep going so that they could find her before it was too late.

Everything in his life was counting on this moment. She would either be alive or she wouldn't. Bones, Temperance Brennan, would either be back or he would be in trouble for killing someone. He had orders to take everyone he could alive, but if she was dead, everyone that wasn't a part of his team that was in the small house would be dead. Hell, he didn't care if they killed him in a cross fire--as long as she got out and the ******* that got her was dead. He slowly opened the door…He looked around cautiously… There were signs of a fight in the room and there was a bloody door at the rear of it… Booth had his part team surrounding that door… He signaled for them to be silent… He opened the door to see a woman badly beaten unconscious on the floor… He looked around for anyone else… He saw many men on the floor, unmoving… A medic went to check their pulses--after Bones's, of course… They were dead… When Bones woke up, Booth learned that she had killed them… They were the people that had taken her, and nearly killed her… No one pressed charges on her for the only thing she knew: self defense by fighting for her life.


	5. Over The Hills And Far Away Nightwish

Over The Hills And Far Away - Nightwish. [Again, I know there are other versions but this is the one that I know.]

"Booth was arrested? Why? Bren, talk to me, Sweetie." Angela was worried. Booth was FBI so why was he arrested? It made no sense. And Brennan would have to live with seeing the only person that she trusted so completely -because, hell, Angela knew she had become the second best friend- be arrested without being able to help. "They said they had found his gun at the scene of a robbery. Ange, we have to help him. I knew he didn't do it." Brennan was almost in tears.

"Booth, what have you done now? When I got the call I thought it was Dr. Brennan because she had shot someone else. But I was told that it was you and that you were accused of robbery. What the hell? Booth, please tell me you aren't covering for a damn squint and that you didn't do this. They tell me you have given no alibi?" Cullen was pissed. Booth was his best agent for Heaven's sake! He wasn't that stupid -or at least Cullen had thought. "No, sir. I haven't given an alibi. I don't have one. And I know the consequences. They will stop looking for other suspects and I will be in prison. Here are my badge and gun." Booth calmly handed them over.

As soon as he had been given a cell, he had asked for a calendar. He had gotten one each year. Ten years…a long time to wait to see his friends again. Booth didn't know if they would even want to see him after he had been convicted. He hadn't even fought it for Christ's sake! He would be a prisoner for ten years and he would miss out on ten very important years of Parker's life.

He knew that it would cost him dear,but yet he dare not he had been that fateful night,a secret it must had to fight back tears of heart beats like a with the wife of his best friend,he spent his final night of freedom.

It had been hell the day on his court date. He tried so hard not to let Bones (Brennan) see him cry. She was still with Sully, even though it pained him see her bury her head in his friend's shoulder. They had been together on the night of the robbery -in the most personal way. They had always claimed to be just partners, but that night…The night that Howard Epps had died, they had been drinking. They were both emotionally exhausted but physically hyper. They, unthinking, ended up together the next morning, tangled in one another's arms. Later that day, Booth had been arrested.

Over the hills and far away,he swears he will return one from the mountains and the seas,back in her arms he swears he'll the hills and far the hills and,over the hills and,over the hills and far away.

He swore he would go back to her. To them. They had just began to connect when he had been arrested. Booth had promised his Bones that he would come back to her. He would not break that promise. The nights teased him with the image of him holding her in his arms. But Sully, his friend, had the one person he loved as much as his son in his arms at night. Or at least that was the way it was when he left.

Each night within his prison cell,he looks out through the reads the letters that she day he'll know the taste of freedom.

Sure, she had written him. Brennan sent him pictures of Parker, his beloved son, with the stories she told of the young boy. The one that was now becoming a man. The letters were always signed "Your Bones." She could picture her lover looking out through his cell at the night sky. Booth would be behaving himself. That was the way that Booth was -he wouldn't ruin his chance of freedom again someday. Those days were slowly drifting by. It would be time soon to see her best friend.

Brennan swears that she will one day sleep in his arms again. Booth had made her promise to never tell anyone that he had been with her that night. She had known that she was an alibi he refused to use. Hell, she was supposed to be with Sully when they had slept together. But everything will be right again one day…

Booth was waiting for the day that he could go home. He would see Parker again -except his doting son would then be a teenager and there was no way of knowing exactly all that he had missed in his son's life. But then there was her. He would get to see her and hopefully this time she wouldn't be with him anymore. Even if she was, they would probably end up in bed together again…

In his arms, that is where she will spend the rest of her life. She slowly broke the news to Sully that she wouldn't be there with him any longer, that her heart belonged to another. He simply asked if it was Booth and she walked away.

Distance would not break them. Nothing would. Their bond was too strong and too valuable to be broken.


	6. Letters From War Mark Shultz

Letters From War - Mark Schultz

He had always had a true sense of responsibility. Even from a young age, he always wanted to make sure people were safe and wanted to help them. Some would call it a gift. She would call it a blessed curse.

Her son was always so corny. He wrote of the things that mattered the least as a way of hiding the true pain of those that mattered the most. He tell her of beautiful things rather tell her of things he's had to do or the things he's seen. His father had always regretted allowing his son to join the military. It would change him completely from the carefree boy he had been. But his whole family knew that this was something that he could do and that he felt he had to do. They were extremely proud of the boy.

He was such a good man and father. He was the most brave person she had ever known, putting his life in more danger than most other soldiers. He did things that most would consider stupid even though he was fighting in the war. She prayed God would bring her son home to him safe and sound. She usually wrote her prayers in the letter she wrote him.

There was her name. It wasn't in his handwriting. This alone worried her. She began reading the letter and involuntary tears poured from her puffy eyes.

She knew before she had ever read the next line that this was her son. Her son that would always rather die than see someone else in pain. The tears kept coming harder and harder.

Even through her tears she smiled with pride at her son. She just prayed that he would come home soon. She really missed him and she would lecture him about doing some dumb stuff as soon as he got home.

She knew in her mind that he wouldn't be the same but she prayed he would still be somewhat carefree when he returned. There was no doubt that he was living. She knew he was. Call it a mother's intuition. She wrote him a letter every night before she went to bed. They always said the same thing.

She wrote her prayers and she knew that God would bring him home...She just didn't know who he would be when he did.

She knew seeing that car wasn't a good thing. It brought heartache more than id brought happiness. Too many mothers had seen that car and their lives had been shattered. She fell knowing what they could be telling her in just a few moments.

She looked up as someone put their hand on her back. The hand was hard and strong but soft and loving. She looked up and saw her son's face smiling down at her, making a joke about her sending him orders which he had no choice but to follow.

She saw the thick stack of letters he had in his hand and when she unpacked she saw every other letter she had sent him along with his few clothes. He turned around and when he saw the tears in her eyes, he rushed to her to give her a tight hug. "Seely, if you ever scare me like that again, I won't forgive you. Okay?" she whispered quietly. He laughed and said, "I don't plan on doing something like that again, Mom. I promise."


	7. The Balloon Song Mark Wills

The Balloon Song - Mark Wills

Booth was going out with one of my friends and he had asked me to watch Parker for the day. Rebecca had lost her year long battle with cancer a few years ago. When I asked Parker what he would like to do, he asked me if it was possible for us to go to the fair. It was in town so I said that it was no problem. It had been a while since I had been to one anyways. We spent the day playing games, eating the unhealthy fair food, and Parker had even convinced me to ride a few of the rides with him. It was rather fun. When we got home, however, he startled me…

Among his winnings, he had a couple of balloons. He asked me for a marker. Curious, I handed him one after making sure Booth wouldn't mind him using it. Parker went straight to work on his message. It said, "Hey Mommy! I missed you today, but Dr. Bones and I had fun. I like living with Daddy but I wish you were still here. I love you. -Parker." Before I knew what was happening, he ran outside the door to the balcony. He looked up at the sky as he let go of the string. He waved, whether it was a good-bye or hello, I didn't know, but it pained me to see the little boy hurting…

He turned around and looked at me when the balloon was no longer visible by the naked eye. Parker quickly pointed at the sky, smiling the Booth smile. "Dr. Bones? Do you think it's in Heaven yet?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

No matter how articulate I was on paper, I didn't know what to say to the young boy. For one, I didn't believe in Heaven. Secondly, I knew the balloon would pop before it reached outer space, way before then. He grabbed my hand and said, "Come on." He handed me the marker he had used and a yellow balloon. "Daddy said that you lost your Mommy too. You wanna say something to her?" Somehow, the Booth boys were always right. I smiled at him and wrote until there was no where else for me to write. "Ready to let it loose, Park?" He nodded his head and we ran outside. I let it go and we waved at it…

Parker Booth was extremely intelligent for a seven year old. He opened my eyes to see that it was alright to miss people that had died and that there was the chance that they could watch over you, however illogical it was. He once again pointed at where it had been as the balloon became too small to say. We both smiled as I turned and asked him, "Think it's in Heaven yet?"


	8. Because Of You Kelly Clarkson

Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson

She refused to have children or get married because she refused to ever make the same mistakes that her parents had made. They believed that they had found happiness, even though they were criminals that had started new lives, and they had it ripped from them. Her own parents, they broke. They left their children as if they weren't good enough. She would never allow anyone to ever cause her that much pain again. She would never let it go that far for she had learned the hard way of what it was like to have your family taken from you.

Brennan never strayed from her path of life. She learned when she was young to choose something and stick with it. That was what was safe, straying was bound to get you hurt. As a teenager and young adult, she seldom trusted anyone or anything. She was afraid that if she did, it would be taken from her in a seemingly innocent way.

There were times that she would stray. Now those times usually consisted of Booth or Angela dragging her out of her save haven, her lab. However, when she began to finally let lose with her friends outside of the lab, someone pointed out that she didn't fit in with normal people. She was an outsider, but those people wouldn't hurt her. Temperance Brennan didn't get hurt, or so she let on, and she didn't cry, or at least not in front of people as it was a weakness in her eyes. Her heart had been broken on the day that her parents lost, and it had never healed. For this, she acted happy when she was truly so broken that she cried herself to sleep every night. The young Anthropologist would never be whole again. She had lost something she held so dear, her real family.

Every day life caused her to stick to her lab. It kept her from being broken any more. She wouldn't be able to take it and she would end up crying. But she wouldn't. If she cried, she was being weak. Brennan would not trust people and she wouldn't get hurt. That was her way, and any other way, any change, it scared her.

Nights brought nightmares of seeing her parents dying, crying, screaming for their captors to have mercy on them. She woke up crying several times. She cried for the loss of her family, the loss of growing up a 'normal' child, the loss of her innocence. She mostly cried for the loss of being able to show her emotions. Brennan had leaned on her parents as a child, and it caused her pain. She never saw their side, the fact that the only reason they left was to keep her and her brother safe. She was too hurt to see so she woke up in the night screaming, "Why? Why my family? What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough for them?" She always questioned what was wrong with her to make them leave.

She would never stray from what was safe. She wouldn't let things hurt her. She would try to forget everything that had happened to her. She wouldn't let anyone in. She was ashamed because she was afraid to let herself be happy. And it was because of them.

Yes, it was all because of them. All because they left her behind…


	9. Who You'd Be Today Kenny Chesney

****

**Dedicated to arklov3r**

**Who You'd Be Today - Kenny Chesney**

The day in the park with his son would have been so beautiful, but the grief and pain of losing his partner and best friend made the sun seem to dim and simply hurt. They had been in this part of the park about a week before her death, playing with his young son. He looked around and say her face, her smile, her haunting and judging blue eyes. He heard her voice and heard her laugh as if the rain that had began to fall was teasing him with something he would never hear again, besides in his memories.She had been given a very hard life, even as a teenager. Her real story had just begun when she was murdered by a suspect. The ******* took the budding life from her heartlessly. He blew away the pages with every blow he delivered to her small body. He missed her, terribly. Everyone said they understood how he felt, but they didn't. Not really. She was his _best friend_. How do you replace someone who could know every evil thing you had ever done and never think unkindly of you? He wondered who she'd be today.She had already seen most of the world through her work, but did she ever actually _see_ it? He had wanted to show her. He knew she had other dreams besides the one she had already accomplished, but would she actually chase those when she was already so in love with her job? If any one could ever get her past her issue with marriage and children, what would she name them? When the sky was as blue as it was today, he thought he could see her eyes floating around up there. He felt like she was there watching him and listening to him at that very second. Most people thought he had gone crazy with her death, but he didn't. Not really.She really had died too young. She was barely in her thirties and her life had just begun. She had had school and stuff before, but she was just beginning to live. But that damned murderer took those pages and threw them to the seven winds. God only knew how much he missed her and how much pain he was in knowing that no one would ever make another her. She was what he lived for, besides his son and family. She was his partner and partners had to live for one another, right? Maybe it was just them. But who would she be today? Who would she be now?Today, a day she would never see. Her last memories were of a dark place where she was held captive. Those weren't good memories to die with. She should have died with memories of today.

Sunny days always teased him and they always would hurt most because he knew that she would never see them. The pain of never seeing her again in this life weighted him down as if he were wearing a winter's coat in the middle of the Arabian Desert in midsummer. The only thing that got him through the days besides his son was the hope of seeing her when he died. He would have to have numerous things to tell her so she could learn. Oh, how she loved learning. He missed her and couldn't wait to see her again.

"Some day. Some day I will see you again, Bones. I promise."


	10. The Good Stuff Kenny Chesney

****

**Dedicated to arklov3r.**

The Good Stuff - Kenny ChesneyHodgins walked into the bar after his and Angela's first real fight. Sure, they had had several little lover's tiffs, but this one hurt. They said things they knew would hurt one another regretting them as soon as they were out of their mouths. He looked around the small place and didn't see anyone but the bar tender. He was an old man and was half asleep. It was the perfect time to think about things, so he did. Hodgins sat there until the old man walked up to him, startling the entomologist. "What will it be, Son?" The old man's voice sounded tired and as if it had been over used during the course of his life. "The good stuff, if you have it?" he replied.Hodgins was amused as the man didn't reach for whiskey, beer, or anything. His eyes just seemed to mist over, as if he was in a different time than the present, like a memory. He replied quietly to Jack's request, "You can't find that here…""The good stuff is the kiss on your second date. It's when you are in trouble for missing your curfew. It's how you are so nervous when you propose that you drop the ring in your plate and she chuckles softly before starting to cry happy tears. Then you have the wedding where she has rice all over her but she is still so beautiful. She burns your dinner, but you tell her you love it and ask for seconds because you don't want to hurt her feelings… That is the good stuff."The old man grabbed a carton of milk and poured himself a glass. He held the carton toward Jack asking if he wanted some. Jack nodded and said thanks. They talked there for an hour or two as if they were friends from college who hadn't seen each other in years.I was looking at the décor of the place when I spotted a worn black and white. The girl in it was pretty and he saw me looking at it. "That's my Bonnie. It was taken about a year or so after we were wed."He had tears misting his eyes again as he said "I was a drunk for five years before the cancer came and took my Bonnie. I've been sober three years now. The only thing that was stronger than the whiskey was…"The sight of her holding our child. The way she loved that pearl necklace I gave her that our youngest son married his wife. The proud look on her face as she gave me a 'I'm a Grandma' t-shirt when our first was born. Standing right beside her and holding her hand as she was taken away… That is the good stuff, boy…"When you get home, she'll cry and say 'I'm sorry.' Say it back. Look into her eyes and see the love shining there. Drink it up and never think that something is too important for you to take a second for you to tell her you love her. You'll miss it when it's gone. That, all of that, is the good stuff. Yeah, that's the good stuff." he finished as his eyes misted completely in memories and tears. 


	11. Simple Man Shinedown

****

Dedicated to: arklov3r

AN: Yes, I know there is more than one version of this song.

Simple Man - Shinedown

Mama called me into the living room one day. Jared wasn't born yet so I was her only child. She had another speech for me. I was told to listen carefully to what she said so that I could grow to be a good guy. She said what she was about to tell me would help me someday.She told me not to live too fast because life would already seem to fly by once I stopped to look at it and I would miss everything I thought was of no importance at the time. Troubles, she said, would come and annoy the crap out of me before passing like a knife through hot butter. Love would be found and so would numerous women. Never forget God though, she pounded into his head daily.Simplicity was something I was taught since even before that particular speech. I was told to do something that I liked and that I understood. Mama begged this of me constantly. She wanted me to be a simple man without need of expensive things that were impractical.To be rich of money, she told me, was to be more than likely poor with soul. The soul was more important than money. She wanted me to be satisfied, unlike my uncle who died a bitter poor man who wasted his life looking to make a million.Being something I loved was more important than making it big. It was told to me daily. Simplicity is key. It will make you so happy. That is all she wanted from me.I was worried if I was looking for my true career I the right place when Mama told me to just follow my heart, that it would never lead me wrong and always home. Anything else had the power to lead me wrong. I could accomplish anything I tried to do and doing what I found I loved would lead me satisfied.

She begged for me to find happiness when I was a child, and I would always try to give her that. I swore to grow to be a simple man, accomplished in something I loved doing that allowed me to be near my friends daily and kept me happy…


	12. Her Eyes Pat Monohan

****

**Dedicated to xbonesloverx**

**Her Eyes - Pat Monahan**

"Booth, I'm not afraid of the dark. It is logical to leave some source of light on while you are asleep so you won't be as disorientated if the need arises for you to leave your bed in the middle of the night." I listened to all of her little 'logical' reasoning's ever since I became her partner. Who ever decided that it would be nice to cancel one of our reservations while we were out in the field should have to listen to her ramblings as she got ready for bed. When asked if she liked watching the TV while we were there and why she wouldn't buy one I got another lecture. "Any money I have left over goes to children, Booth. I'm not going to buy a television when money could be used more wisely with developing the public school system."She could be annoying and a complete lunatic, but that was her. She was a vegetarian that ate completely organic food. "People lasted longer without getting as sick from food as we do and they didn't have all of these chemicals to spray their crops with. Why would you want to put them in your body?" But even her logic failed her at times. When she was scared or when she panicked she would tell me how illogical it was for the next few days.

"Booth, do you want these tickets? My publisher gave them to me. I have no clue about the sport and my time would be better used here. I have so much work to do, I'm getting behind slightly. A few nights of working until the next morning will have everything caught up as it should be. And hopefully we won't get any cases where the FBI invades my lab. No offence." She was so normal sometimes, if you could get to know her as I had. She didn't take meds, she wasn't too old to enjoy some things but others she was too young for.

"A Gemini or Capricorn? I don't know. And would you stop looking at that woman's breasts, Booth?" Apparently, all I am is a pervert. And people wonder why we have as many heated discussions as we do. I wouldn't have any other partner though. She's mine.Her eyes, those beautiful blue orbs, hold the hope that someday I will balance my cosmic balance sheet. Her eyes are, they are simply like going home, watching the sun set from a beautiful blue one. Her eyes, they are a safe haven for me.Her strength sometimes gets her in trouble and sometimes it makes me envy her. I wish I had her emotional strength. She can even rationalize liking Michael Jackson. "Yes, Booth. I like Michael Jackson's music. I don't agree with what he did, but I like what I had already heard by him before. It's not rational not to like something he put out when he was a child just because of something he did today.""If I believed in reincarnation, I could tell you that we have each lived hundreds of times, but we come back as another person." She was thinking and she was actually driving. Bones had blackmailed me into allowing her that privilege and it was scaring the hell out of me. How we even got onto the subject of cowboy hats during that ride is beyond me, but apparently she thinks they make her look fat. Nope, I would never pick another partner over her. She's mine.Her eyes still trapped me in their depths. They were the color of the sky on the perfect day to go to the park and staying there until it was dark so you could watch the sunset. Her eyes conveyed the feeling of being home.Impossible wasn't in her vocabulary unless it helped her to prove her point. She took me as I was even when I said it was impossible. She told me that she was with me no matter what and that it won't be easy. She is so beautiful when she is showing her emotions.I really do think she is crazy though. She has an obsession with guns, logic, and all things anthropological. She fights with gang leaders and is rather judgmental. Most people would have her checked out. I love the way she is.She shows me hope every day. Every look into those beautiful orbs takes me back to my innocence. They take me home to where I belong.I need to see her eyes. I need to see that beautiful blue sky and sunset in her eyes. I need to go home where I know I will always be accepted unconditionally.

She isn't afraid, she just likes to be rational about everything.


	13. She Don't Want The World 3 Doors Down

****

Dedicated To: SuperbBones  
She Don't Want The World - 3 Doors Down

The pain she still felt from the abandonment she faces as a child still hurt her daily but she would never allow it to show. However, even she could only take so much before she would burst with the emotions breaking through her cold exterior like water breaking through a dam. But it was alright, because tonight, she was alone with the memories and the emotions that went with them and without the rest of the world.

She screams, she talks, she cries, she lives, alone. So lying there with them and crying over them alone felt natural, not nice, but natural. She would fall asleep dreaming of a place and time when there were no problems. She could hide in her dreams, but that's ok, because tonight, she was alone and away from the rest of the world.

Emotions, especially love, had never been her strong point. Even as a child, when she was more likely to open up to you, she didn't enjoy motions. She knew them, however. Now she didn't. Everything she had been taught as a child was somewhat thrown out of the window when her parents left. At that point in time, she didn't know how she would go on, but now, tonight without anyone there, she still didn't know.

He had left her the same time that her parents did. There were three words that she hoped he would always tell her, she never heard. She tried to show him that she cared, at first. After a few months of him asking for more, she gave up. It was ok though, she would rather be alone anyways.

She longed for him to come back for her for months and months. He didn't. She dreamed of what life would be like if he had. She'd seen them in real life, not long before he left. They had slowly faded like old photographs, but tonight, the were very clear. She smiled to herself, because she was alone and that was fine.

She remembers how she loved them and all of the logic she had simply leaves her. She thought the logic would actually rid of the emotions that are embedded into her conscience, but that thought was blown away. How would she live if she faced her emotions? She would figure it out, and she would do that alone.

She wakes as the morning sun shines through her shades, alone. Again. She would get up and face the day head on, as she did every other day. She would make it she told herself as she stumbled down the hall towards the bathroom. It would be alright if she was always alone because she didn't want the world…


	14. Appreciate Nick Jonas

****

Dedicated to: boothishot  
Appreciate - Nick Jonas

She knew that she was dying. She wouldn't make it home like she hoped she would. When she and her husband left their children a year ago, she had been so upset. She had been driving too fast while she was on her cell phone trying to get more details about a recent run-in with the gang they had formerly been associated with from her husband. On the run, that was the way she had been living her life. With her last breaths, she muttered weakly…

"My baby girl turns 16 today. She is very beautiful, so very beautiful. It's going to be rough, even more so than it has been for her so far. I really hope she keeps her faith. She barely believed in God as it was. I wish I had told her that life is too short so she needed to appreciate things instead of rationalizing them…"

There was a woman crying on the kitchen floor late one night. She had just got a call. She stood shaking outside of her son's door. She slowly walked in, trying to compose herself the least bit before she took him in her arms and held him tight. She didn't know where to start and she didn't want to break the poor boy's heart. He loved his father. She walked out hissing at the way things were…

"My precious boy turns 16 today. He's so handsome, looking just like his father. It's going to get rough now, but I hope he keeps his faith in the justice system. I wish he grabbed the chance to teach his son that life is too short and to stop and appreciate the little things."

Things such as these were heard all across the world everyday, always in a loving way. The parents always wanted their child to grow and not be so affected by it. They wanted their child to be able to open up and love again after they had been left. But they knew. They knew that they would always be somewhat reserved, unless someone came along and taught them the lesson they were unable to teach their child. They wished they had used the time before it faded, but they didn't and couldn't pass that lesson along.

"My child turns sweet sixteen today. They are so beautiful, so beautiful. It'll be rough for them, but I hope they keep their faith. I wish I taught them that life is too short and to take the time to appreciate it before, when I had the chance…" parents all over the world chorused together on their child's sixteenth birthday as they took their last breaths…

AN: Please tell me who you think the two children that are talked about are. I want to see if you get who I was thinking about...

-Bo.


	15. Stay With Me Danity Kane

Stay With Me - Danity Kane

Dedicated to: arklov3r

It was raining, maybe only on me, but it was raining. I wanted you to hold me, I needed it more than breath, but as I reached for you, I remembered you weren't there. I waited, yet again. I had that picture, the one we didn't know was taken, the one that broke my heart more than any other, in my hands, rain dripping on it. It wouldn't be damaged; it was covered in plastic, as it has been for so long.

"Please stay. I need you here, I need you beside me. I need you to hold me. I can't live without you. You are my life, my world revolves around you. I can't live without you. Please stay, just stay." I cried as I remembered the day you left. My world stopped. I told you that you were my world, I needed you, and you still left.

I still wish that I was enough for you. I dream that I was enough to make you stay. I dream that I could take away your pain that tormented you for so long before you left. I'm still trying to figure it out. The answer was there, staring us in the face. We'd be alright as long as we stayed together, if we kept going the way we were.

"You have to stay, I can't live without you. I need you close to hold me because you are my world. I can't live without you, so please, please just stay here with me," I yell out, even now, though I know, without a doubt, that you will not hear me. I cry out to you, even though you'll never come back. I scream for everything that was.

I keep searching my heart, maybe I always will, for what we were like. We could have made the most beautiful set of stars look like cheap Christmas lights, but we didn't. We could have made music so advanced and killer, it would be heard for a million more years, but we didn't. We made nightlights look bright and cheesy jingles that everyone hated sound like an Aerosmith hit. This picture reminds me of back then, before everything went out of whack, reminds me of when we promised forever, reminds me of when nightmares of you leaving never came.

"You have to stay. I'm not me without you. I can't live, I can't breathe or function when you're not here holding me close. I can't find out what it will be like without you for the rest of time. Please, just stay?" I whisper against the dark, against the emptiness within. The night is all that sees me for who I am: a broken person crying out for the life that left me, the life of mine that you still hold.

So, here I will wait, in the dark with this picture in my hand and the rain pouring down on me.


	16. You Be The Anchor Mayday Parade

You Be The Anchor - Mayday Parade

The woman across town picked up her bags, turned, and locked the door before walking off, refusing to look back at what she would be leaving. All the while across town, a young man stared up to the sky, the rain not affecting him once so ever. He screamed to the Heavens ,"I need answers! Only you can give them to me! Please, I need them." As he carried on speaking, his voice became softer and one could tell he was weeping. All of a sudden, he began to sprint which became a full out run to nowhere but everywhere. Terror filled his eyes with the paper clenched in his hands, tears still leaving tracks down his face.

Years later, the man stood by the sea, looking out into the distance with his eyes glazed over as if he was lost in a memory for too long. Oblivious to him, children made sandcastles laughing and running as waves crashed over them, sending the sand tumbling down. The water was up to his knees where he stood and with each wave, he moved an inch or so closer to open sea, seemingly still in a trance. A mantra ran through his head. "Is anyone here real? Is this all just an awfully long nightmare that I will awake from soon?" He heard a resounding voice in his head, sounding so sad that it broke his heart. "Does this silence mean anything to anyone else but you and I?" The man knew it was God, sensing his pain and sharing it with his child.

Sitting in the middle of his floor during a storm, minutes passed, turning to hours and never did he break the silence. Heartbreakingly alone, he waited, still needing an answer and having no one to share the silence with. All through the night, he sat there, alone and staring blindly into the dark through the windows.

Thinking back to years before, the middle aged man went through their last few days with numerous scenarios, wondering where it all went wrong. "You are perfect," he had whispered to her and then time seemed to speed past. If only he had had thirty more minutes with her, he could have saved them. Now, melancholic lyrics slipped through his chapped lips.

As the sun cleared the next day, he went back to the ocean and looked beyond what was there. Children raced toward the beach calling over their shoulders to their parents assuring them that they would be careful and see them at lunchtime. Sandcastles arose and were completed only moments before another tide would crush them and wash them back to nothing. The children saw the old man and were comforted by his presence. It felt as if there was an adult in the room so you knew you were safe, but that it was only friends so you could be yourself openly and without fear. People who had been to the beach also were comforted with the man because he was a simple token of remembrance of past visits, had they been years or days before. His words made him seem insane, but heartbroken, as he recited the same thing daily numerous times.

There was a sailboat docked at the port near where the man stood called Virginia. Natives to the beach would say the man had sailed it before, with a woman, and that when that woman came again, he would take it back out to sea. Going out without her would mean that she wasn't coming back. He refused to accept that, some say because he was scared and others that it would kill him, that his heart would be to broken to push the lifeline, blood, though his body without the hope of her return. Words slipped through his vocal cords, a sweet melody, that broke one's heart into a million pieces and unless you were cold hearted or to busy to hear, you too would have continuous tears roll past your eyelids and down your cheeks.

"…Tell me once again that you will love me till the death and should I die, you swear that you will come for me. As I fade away, you reach out your arms and please don't let me go…[Mayday Parade, You Be The Anchor]" he'd murmur in sweet agony, never breaking the tone of his voice, never letting the pitch waver as he sighed and looked out to the distance. People would mutter the lyrics under their breath as they continued what they were doing as the lyrics never changed.

And everyday, he was there. Everyday he would ask the same things and sing the same songs. Everyday he wondered if this was just a nightmare and if it was, when he would wake to find her wrapped in his arms.


	17. Scars Papa Roach

Scars - Papa Roach

I open myself to you and then I shut down again. I care for you too much and the hurt reminds me that this is all real. I open myself up for you, and I fell nothing but pain.

Yes, I am drinking -something I never do. I want to be alone but you just have to come around which pisses me off. "Go home." You were trying to hide your pain by asking what was wrong with me, but it's you. I can't help you fix yourself and it's driving me bloody insane. I'll tear my heart in order to make you feel better -yet again, open myself to you for your cruel inspection.

I start to heal by closing my heart and tucking it away behind all of my walls. I care too much for you and it reminds me of the pain every time I see you. I open my heart to you, though, in order to feel, feel anything at all -to remind me I'm alive.

I tried helping you before, though I knew nothing good would come out of it. You were heading down a spiraling path you never saw in front of you. You were basically drowning in your pain and self torture that I knew I had to help you because that's who I am. That was the last night I could stand looking at you.

I tore my heart in two giving you half in order to stay and sew the bleeding wound shut -metaphorically speaking. I care too much to see you hurting and I feel every second of the pain from it. I tore my heart in order to feel the same.

I'm drunk and depressed. I want to be alone and you know you never should have come. "Go home." You're drowning again. I try to fix you. I try so hard, but the stitches in my heart burst open and you don't understand. You don't understand! "Fix yourself this time."

"I can't fix you. I can say I tried. I have to move on and I can't help you anymore but they know I tried. I have to move on and I'm sorry.

"I keep tearing my heart open for you but I have to fix myself because I care too much about you to hurt you. My scars show how real this is -our past. I keep tearing my heart open just to feel you.

"How can I keep tearing myself open and shoving it shut because I care too much with it never returned? Our past is so real -the scars prove it. Why do I need to tear my heart open to feel?"


	18. The Only Way Is Up Yazz

The Only Way Is Up - Yazz

"So what? We're broken down and in the lowest points in our lives. We've hit rock bottom. I know it's not fun.

"If we're evicted from the house we've made our home, we'll just move somewhere else and start again.

"Just hold on, Baby. You have to hold on because now that we've hit the bottom, the only way we can go is up. We can't go lower, only higher. You and me, we're headed up.

"So what? We don't know how we'll buy what we need this month. I have you with me, and it makes this all bearable. I'll be able to face -and beat- everything as long as you are next to me.

"Babe, I need to thank you for loving me through all of the hard times we are going through. I need you to remember, we'll get better days -nothing can stop us.

"Just hold on. Hold just a bit longer. It can't be too much longer until we get our chance to go up. Us together. The only way we'll make it up is together.

"I need you to remember that we are going up. Talk about the only way being up. It's the only way we'll get through, Babe. Hold on just a little longer and remember it's going to go up. It's not going to be long before you and I are going up. It's the only way left for us."


End file.
